ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy flight trainer
|operator=Starfleet Academy |Type= Training vessel Attack fighter |Active= 24th century |Crew= 1 1-2 (Attack fighter-type) |Speed= Sublight Warp capable (Attack fighter-type) | image2= Acadamy flight trainer additional views.jpg |imagecap2= Aft and dorsal views | image3= Academy flight trainer.jpg |imagecap3= Attack fighter-type flight trainer (LCARS) }} Academy flight training craft were types of spacecraft flown by Starfleet Academy cadets. A type of sublight vessel was flown in the 2360s by such groups as Nova Squadron, who in 2368 attempted a, by then banned, five craft formation Kolvoord Starburst maneuver near Titan. ( ) The Academy cadet ships were small, one-pilot, blunt-winged vessels, with a fairly flat cross-section; pilots had to wear flight helmets. The craft were equipped with landing struts, proximity alarms, and emergency transporters. Warp-capable Federation attack fighter-type flight trainer schematics were part of an information download package aboard the . When One was assimilating as much information as he could, the flight trainer could be seen on a screen he was learning from. It was later seen when Seven used a new device on her Borg alcove to upload information directly into her brain. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) * ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) Background Two versions of the Academy flight trainer have appeared on screen. The actual ships seen in "The First Duty" and the side view first seen in "Drone". The side view created by Doug Drexler was first used in Star Trek Encyclopedia in an article about flight trainer craft. The Academy's space force consisted of at least three academy training wings headed by wing commanders. The wings were divided further into squadrons commanded by squadron leaders. For example, the Third Academy Training Wing was commanded by Captain David Livingston. The Falcon Squadron, commanded by Captain Brad Yacobian, was assigned to this training wing. The operations of these wings were managed by Academy Flight Ops. Pilots who successfully completed their training were awarded the Flight Proficiency Award. Studio model The original flight trainer, simply referred to as a "Trainer craft", was designed and signed off on in January 1992 by Rick Sternbach.http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html A studio model was actually built by Gregory Jein but was only seen in two brief scenes and used only in "The First Duty"."Greg Jein built a physical miniature about 14" in length. There was no major CG version that I know of aside from five tiny diagramatic ships(...)", Sternbach remarked.http://www.hobbytalk.com/bbs1/showpost.php?p=1403287&postcount=14 A copy of the model, made by Jein for Sternbach and painted and detailed by the latter, along with five of Sternbach's sketches of the design, was later offered as in the The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction of 26 April 2003, estimated at $800-$1,200, where it sold for $900. The studio model itself, having escaped the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection and It's A Wrap! sale and auction -auctions, is still in the possession of Paramount Pictures and has been on tour as a display piece, starting with the Star Trek: The Adventure tour http://www.flickr.com/photos/hairydalek/sets/72157620206759950/with/3650502674/ and subsequently appearing in the Star Trek The Exhibition tour, as late as 2011.http://starloggers.wordpress.com/tag/reviews/ de:Akademie-Flugtrainer Category:Federation shuttle classes